


Blue Christmas|蓝色圣诞

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: LIKE SERIOUSLY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE, M/M, So much angst, bit of gore but nothing that you don't see on the show, spoilers for Arrow 3x09, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他接到电话的时候是圣诞节早晨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas|蓝色圣诞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756291) by [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive). 



> 原作者：绿箭309之后的文，看哭了，拒绝相信奥利死了，以及这文有些剧情不合理。  
> 我也知道这文的情节不太合理，不过我喜欢小巴里去救奥利的主意，也喜欢这篇文的氛围。翻译渣，随便看看吧……

他接到电话的时候是圣诞节早晨。

打电话的是Diggle，这点出乎Barry的意料。如果是Felicity，他能预料到。Roy，也许。但是某种程度上也说得通。他和Diggle并不亲近。

他说了很多，但是Barry所能记得的词只有“Oliver”、“山丘”以及“死了”。这就足够了。

Joe在他接电话时突然走进来，从他颤抖的双手中拿走电话，放在耳边接听。在Barry抓紧他的手臂以免倒下时，他已经完全转入警探模式，询问事情经过，计划将要采取的措施。

Joe让所有人出去，保证他们回来的时候会有早餐和礼物。Barry哭了一小时。Joe扶着他。

当其他人回来时他控制住了情绪。没有人注意到有任何不对劲，Barry和Joe都没有提他们知道了什么。

早餐后Barry宣布他要去一个地方。他无视了“但是今天是圣诞节！”和“有约会吗？”，或是Joe悲伤的笑容。他必须亲眼看一看。

他没去星空实验室拿制服——他没时间这么做。Diggle向Joe描述了那个地方，然后Joe转告Barry，他朝那里跑去。

他寻找生存的迹象。他寻找鲜血的痕迹。然而一无所获。他跑到山顶从悬崖俯视。 _那里_ ，Barry想，然后向下跑去。白雪覆盖的岩石上有点点血迹。

Oliver一动不动。他的四肢以不自然的方式弯曲着。他的身上有一个巨大的伤口，鲜血直流。

Barry忍不住发出尖叫。他冲到Oliver的身边，手伸向他的身体上方却不敢触碰。有一瞬间他被Oliver全身的伤疤分散了注意力，但很快又回到这件事上，双手捧着Oliver的脸颊，一滴眼泪夺眶而出，然后是两滴眼泪，接着更多的泪水，Barry无法计算。Oliver的眼睛闭着，睫毛形成扇形的阴影投射在脸颊上。Barry跪在地上，他能感觉到冷却的血液染上他的牛仔裤，寒风刮过脸庞，泪水凝结，还有深入骨髓的寒冷。

“Oliver，”他呜咽地说，踉跄地靠近他。“Oliver，求你醒过来。 _求你了_ 。”

他知道他在这里恳求，祈祷奇迹都无济于事，但是他不能放弃，他才意识到他爱——

突然，一声呻吟把他带回现实。“Oliver！”男人试图稍微移动头部，但是Barry制止了他。“嘘，嘿，不要动。”他强迫自己停止哭泣，用理性思考。

Oliver没死，但是伤得很严重。他需要治疗。最近的医院在星城。Barry不知道他是否能搬动Oliver。

男人痛苦地呻吟，于是Barry对自己点点头。“好吧，大家伙，站起来。”他抓住Oliver双臂下方让他靠在一块大岩石上（他试着无视他因疼痛发出的叫喊，否则他会心碎的）。他解下自己的围巾，紧紧包裹住Oliver的伤口来止血。

Oliver至少比他重30磅，但Barry不得不放手一搏。他把Oliver的手臂绕在自己肩上，一条手臂搂住男人的腰，小心翼翼地不接触到他的伤口。他开始奔跑。

奔跑的速度比他想要的慢，而且Oliver看起来不好受，但至少现在他的眼睛能睁开了，只是眼神有些涣散，每隔几秒就要闭上一会。

在离医院一个街区的地方他慢了下来，想起来他仍然需要保密他的身份。不知道什么时候Oliver的头滑落到Barry的肩上；他的呼吸微弱，但至少他 _正在_ 呼吸。

 

之后的几个小时只留下模糊的印象。Oliver被送进急症室。Barry打电话给Joe。Joe打电话给Diggle。Oliver的血浸透Barry的围巾一直渗到他的外套上，所以他脱下外套扔掉了。Oliver的朋友来到医院。Barry无法忍受待在他们周围，如果看到他们他可能会彻底崩溃，于是他在远处找了个地方坐，远离他们。

Diggle在十分钟后到找他。

“你还好吗，Allen？”

他只是微微点头，不敢直视他的眼睛。Diggle坐在他身边，叹了口气。

“Oliver是个笨蛋。”

Barry难以置信地猛然转过头盯着他看。

“他甚至不应该去那。如果他不是那么傻，我们现在也不用在这里了。“

Barry耸肩。他并不确切地知道发生了什么，但他也不想知道，除非他确认Oliver能活下来。

Diggle拍拍他的肩膀，Barry不由自主地因为他的触碰而缩了一下。他仍然感到寒冷、焦虑和疲倦，目前无法接受人类的触碰。“你是个好孩子。”Barry不知道此时此刻这有什么关系， _Oliver_ _性命攸关_ ，但是他还是点点头。

Diggle回到其他人身边，Barry为此感到庆幸。

 

几个小时后，他们被告知Oliver的手术结束了，情况稳定，所以可以让一个人去见他。Barry以为会是Felicity或者Laurel或是——Thea在哪？他还没见到她，她不在这里有些奇怪——但是Diggle抓住他的肩膀推他向前。“Barry。你进去。”Roy和Felicity开口反对，但是Diggle瞪了他们一眼。“他救了Oliver的命。他应该进去。”

Barry跟着医生走进Oliver的病房，无意识地向前走。

Oliver正在睡觉，庞大而可怕的机器连着他的身体。床边的心跳检测仪发出平稳的滴滴声。

“你有五分钟。他需要休息。”医生轻声说，然后离开房间，关上门。

Barry坐在床边的椅子上，本能地用双手握住Oliver的手。此刻他允许自己哭一会，因为Oliver没事这一事实让他感到安心，他把额头抵在交握的双手上。


End file.
